


spoiled

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, did i mention this is soft, its honestly badly written too i apologise i just wanted to post it bc soft, literally just!! them!! in bed!! being pure!! for short of 400 words!!, soft saiouma for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ouma is certain he has found his happy place.His bed, as long as Saihara is there with him.AKA just an incredibly short fluff drabble i wrote to get out my feelings lmao





	spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> short + sweet?? definitely lmao  
> (if you want, listen to spoiled by flor while reading this)  
> <3

Ouma felt a smirk creep to his lips as he was reminded where he was in the moment. His heartbeat was steady, his fingertips moving in a soft rhythm to keep his body from stopping completely still, yet the rest of him remained a statue. As he slowly became aware of his surroundings, he felt his body tingle with the need to resituate his limbs. He stretched his arms above his head slowly, hitting his knuckle clumsily against the bed frame. He was more aware of his breathing, too. He felt the warmth of the other boy from behind and smiled.

 

“Saihara, you know I love you right?” Ouma lifted his body off the bed briefly and turned so his eyes could meet with Saihara’s. He felt at peace when they just laid together like this. Everything felt right for once. Ouma felt his heartbeat softly speed up when him and his boyfriend made eye contact and a breathy smile found its way onto the taller boy’s face.

  
  


“Of course, Ouma. You say it so often, it’d be hard to forget.” 

  
  


Ouma felt a soft palm against the back of his knuckle, and a thumb softly tracing circles into the back of his hand. He smiled, closing his eyes and inching closer to Saihara. Their bodies provided warmth for each other as they softly drifted to sleep. It’d only been a few weeks ago, Ouma wouldn’t even sit still for 5 minutes. Constantly needing to act out to gain the attention of those around him, lying and manipulating everyone who took one look at him. Saihara was one of the very few people able to show Ouma how pleasant peace and quiet could be. Especially with the soft mid-noon light leaking through the blinds of his bedroom onto his bed, where he and his boyfriend could just breathe and exist together, occasionally sharing thoughts and kissing each other softly, sometimes a little more than kissing.

  
  


Regardless of what they did, Ouma Kokichi was absolutely _without a doubt_ in love with Saihara Shuuichi in these moments. That’s really all that mattered to him. It’s all that ever really mattered to him. He hopes it stays that way a very very long time. 


End file.
